


Something New

by Kalira



Category: Moon Child (2003)
Genre: First Time, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Some things are best learned together.





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Story written for the prompt _Learn_ , part of a challenge set.

Sho shuddered as Kei’s hands slid down over his sides, taking the time to stroke and pet along the way. Each touch was by turns soothing and enflaming.

Kei bowed his head to nuzzle Sho’s face, brushing their noses together before kissing him again. Sho moaned, already starting to crave the contact between them.

“Are you nervous?” Kei asked softly, gently, tugging at Sho’s shirt, pushing it up and baring his belly and chest.

Sho shivered and arched, long, lean body tightening under Kei’s hands. “You’ve taught me almost everything else,” he murmured, then twisted, rolling them both over, landing Kei pinned beneath him this time, “why should I be nervous over this one thing?”

 _This one thing I have wanted more than anything. This one thing I have wanted for years._ Sho continued silently, his breath coming so quick he was almost panting now, his hands roaming playfully over Kei’s slender figure.

Kei smiled at him, framing his face with powerful hands that had never, ever hurt Sho, even when Kei had been so dizzy with hunger or high off of a feed that he had barely known up from down.

And Kei wondered how Sho could trust him, so much and so easily. Why it hurt Sho when Kei didn’t understand or couldn’t believe Sho’s boundless trust in him. Sho smiled back down at him

“This time we’ll learn it together.” Kei murmured, and Sho’s eyes widened at the implication.

Kei smiled wryly, tipping his head in affirmation, and then drew Sho down to him, gentle yet implacable. Sho wouldn’t have tried to resist even if he could have, meeting Kei with a kiss, somehow even more intoxicated with the desire for Kei than he had been before.

“I love you.” Sho whispered into Kei’s ear, as their limbs tangled and they eagerly, laughingly stripped each other, rolling over and over again in the bed.

Kei nosed Sho’s ear in response. “ _Mine._ ” he growled, low and soft and possessive and everything Sho could have ever needed to hear from him.

Sho gasped and threw his head back, Kei moaned, and their bodies came together in a rush of love and need and pleasure that left them both dizzy.


End file.
